Eien Wo Mita Shoujo
by Ginkaishoku
Summary: Forever is a fickle term. Immortality curses some, and blesses others. But when two who are constant change, how can one stand to see eternity with the other? Madara X OC Title: The Girl Who Saw Eternity


_A/N: Okay then, a new story has been born from the twisted and hyperactive imagination of Gin (or Yuki, if I've known you that long). I don't think my foreshadowing came out the way I had imagined it. I don't think it's very good, either. I need some work on writing in the third person, ne? Much love to my awesome beta, AkaYukiBloodySnow for all her tidbits of advice and typo help! The next part is going to take a while, as I am short on writing time lately (frowns.)_

_Written to Returner~Yami no Shuuen~ by Gackt Camui and Breath by Breaking Benjamin. Absolutely amazing songs, dattebayo! _

**Prologue: Augur **

Snow fell in light flurries, coating the surrounding forest in a blanket of white silence. Two figures rushed through tree branches, their jarring escape disturbing the stillness of the cold winter morning. Powder dropped from the trees as the pair whizzed by, a blatantly obvious trail following them.

"Are they still behind us?" The question hung in the air between the man and woman. Turning his head slightly, red eyes scanned the quickly retreating path behind them.

"I do not know. If they are, they have fallen behind." The red-eyed man nodded to himself, slowing his pace for a moment to put the katana he carried in the ornamental sheath at his waist. The woman rolled her eyes at the noise his armor made, clanking and loud. _Completely useless, dead giveaways in times like these._ She scoffed, shaking her head in fond reproof. Would he ever learn?

"That armor has to be cumbersome, Madara-Sama," the woman stated evenly, keeping her eyes carefully trained ahead to avoid the penetrating gaze of her companion. Not often did she annoy him, but intimidation was difficult for her to take, even in small doses.

"I apologize that I wasn't raised in the way of the wood-," Madara was cut off by an arrow and shuriken landing in the branch they had just jumped off of. Turning his head again, Madara counted seven pursuers. _Seven isn't a terrible number, is it?_ He mused, slowing and motioning for his associate to continue on without him.

"Wait, what are you-," the female stopped and leapt into some cover as Madara halted suddenly enough that their hunters caught up. Watching from the bushes below, the kunoichi watched as Madara back flipped over his enemies, forming the seals for a fire technique she didn't recognize. Not that she knew very many fire techniques to begin with. Hopefully he would teach her

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Madara shouted, putting two gloved fingers to his lips as a torrential fireball was blow from them towards their enemies. After releasing his technique Madara swiftly teleported to his companion, grabbing her away to a safe distance. The woman scoffed at him. She didn't need him to protect her! She was the strongest female in her village, and could hold her own against anyone. However, as she looked in her lover's eyes, she felt like a little girl again. Not wanting to make him angry, she didn't give voice to her thoughts.

"Are you all right, Hotaru-chan?" he asked, an abnormal note of concern leaking into his usually composed behavior. The kunoichi known as Hotaru nodded wincing at the tight hold Madara had around her. He noticed her discomfort and set her down, carefully making sure her feet were on the ground before standing her up. Brushing her fur and deerskin tunic back into place, she smiled at him in reassurance. Both crouched down, ready to spring back into the woods towards Madara's home.

A whistle alerted Hotaru, her keen, pointed ears picking up the sound before Madara could react. Years of training had taught her to listen for the sound of weapons, and she subconsciously remembered the times when she neglected to heed its warning sound. Side-stepping in front of Madara, turning to face the incoming projectile head on, she reflexively took an arrow to the chest. Her eyes widened as she felt the pain of it rip through her mind and body. Madara caught Hotaru as she tumbled backwards into his armored chest, slumping against him.

Looking into his red, speculative eyes, she watched as he realized what she had done. It seemed as if he was frozen, his normally emotionless façade cracked the slightest bit. Shock edged onto its empty canvas, followed quickly by a dark rage. Warmth blossomed through the pain, making it ebb away into nothing. She truly knew he cared.

"You stupid, stupid woman!" he roared, cradling her closer. She smiled, closing her eyes. She had known he would react this way, but she didn't know what made her take the arrow for him.

"Hai, Madara-Sama," Hotaru mumbled, swallowing the blood rising in her throat. Now that she was facing death, she realized she didn't feel any sadness. Just the opposite, she was glad to be able to die here, with the one she loved. She was going to have the storybook ending she had always wanted.

"Open your eyes Hotaru. You aren't allowed to die!" Madara growled, setting her down to inspect the wound. This was never supposed to happen. Their escape together should have been flawless. What had gone wrong? Who had told the elders of their plan?

"Really? I don't feel dead…" Hotaru coughed, exhaling for the last time. Madara checked her pulse. It was gone. He roared again, rising. All seven of his pursuers lay dead and charred beyond recognition in a few short moments.

He surprised himself at his own ferocity, wondering how the death of someone could affect him so greatly. He had never been attached to anybody like this though, not even to his parents or brother. Yet, anger like he had never felt before steadily grew in his heart, taking control of his every movement. Picking up the only thing left of one ninja, his headband's scorched metal, Madara brushed the soot from it.

The symbol was from Konoha.


End file.
